LOVE DESTINY
by White Ryuu Kirei
Summary: Benarkah tinggal serumah dengan saudara tiri sangat tidak menyenangkan?  kalau pertanyaan itu diajukan untuk Ichigo pasti cowok itu setuju karena Ihigo sering dibuat sebal karena kelakuan Rukia, adik tirinya yang imut...  orang bilang benci itu awal cinta
1. Chapter 1

Hai Minna-san !

Ini Ficpertamaku di fandom Bleach…maklum aku pendatang baru di sini..

Aku milih pairing kesukaan ku kedua setelah HitsuRuki yaitu IchiRuki.. aku milih IchiRuki karena menurutku mereka berdua cocok sama cerita ini..

Selamat Membaca dan jangan lupa Review yaa.. ^_^

**Disclaimer : Bleach selamanya milik Tite Kubo seorang… **

**Genre : Romance and Family**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Benarkah tinggal dengan saudara tiri sangat tidak menyenangkan? Kalo pertanyaan itu diajukan pada Ichigo, dia pasti sangat setuju. Paling tidak itulah yang ia alami ketika ia harus tinggal satu rumah dengan Rukia, adik tirinya yang cerewet, dan tomboy abis. Tingkah laku Rukia yang selalu membuat Ichigo sebal.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran, dll..**

**~~LOVE DESTINY~~**

Ichigo membuka selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan malas. Dia memicingkan matanya yang masih setengah terbuka, dia berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya ketika sayup-sayup terdengar suara bel.

"Suara bel ?" Tanya Ichigo dalam hati.

Ichigo kemudian melihat jam yang tergantung pada dinding kamarnya. Pukul 7 lewat 15 menit!

"Kuso! Siapa sih yang iseng mainin bel pagi-pagi gini ! Ganggu orang lagi tidur aja !" Gerutu Ichigo sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Ichigo memang baru beberapa jam tidur karena keasyikan menonton pertandingan sepak bola di TV. Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, Ichigo mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dan karena belum sepenuhnya sadar, Ichigo sempat menabrak meja kecil di ruang tengah. Dia pun jatuh terduduk di lantai. Ketika sedang mengelus kakinya yang sakit, terdengar kembali suara bel.

"Iyaa tungguu…!" Teriak Ichigo kesal sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Setelah sampai di pintu depan rumahnya, Ichigo kemudian membuka pintu dengan wajah siap untuk berperang. Dia bermaksud 'menyemprot' orang yang ada di balik pintu, tidak peduli siapa orang tersebut.

"Ini rumah Ichigo, kan?"

Ichigo yang siap marah jadi cengo. Di depannya berdiri seorang cewek yang sangat imut berambut pendek berwarna hitam, memiliki mata berwarna violet yang sangat indah dan memakai topi berwarna hitam seperti warna rambutnya. Cewek itu mengenakan T-shirt berwarna ungu dilapisi jaket jins biru sama dengan celana jinsnya, dan sepatu kets putih. Di samping cewek itu tergeletak ransel berukuran besar.

"Hei! Kok bengong? Benar ini rumah Ichigo ?" Tanya cewek itu lagi.

Akhirnya Ichigo tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Kamu Ichigo ?" Tanya cewek itu sebal karena dari tadi Ichigo tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Iya. Emang kenapa ?" Jawab Ichigo yang masih bingung.

"Kenapa tadi kamu tidak jemput aku ?" Tanya cewek itu sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Jemput kamu ?" Ichigo heran dengan pertanyaan cewek yang ada di depannya.

"Tou-san sudah kasih tau kamu, kan ? Atau kamu pura-pura lupa ?" Tanya cewek itu yang tidak menyadari Ichigo yang masih kebingungan.

Selagi Ichigo berpikir, cewek itu langsung nyelonong masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Eh…Ano.." Ucap Ichigo sambil tergagap-gagap.

"Ya udah, lupain aja soal ini! Asal kamu nanti bisa jawab kalau Tou-san nanyain." Kata cewek itu santai.

Tou-san? Ichigo semakin bingung. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat sesuatu. Jangan-jangan….

**To Be Continue…**

Yeeyy! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 dari fic pertama aku ini setelah sekian lama menjadi silent reader. Aku masih author baru disini jadi jika ada kesalahan di fic ini aku minta kepada minna-san agar memberitahuku biar aku bisa memperbaikinya. Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel yang berjudul Victory. Entah kenapa aku merasa tokoh utama di novel tersebut sangatcocok dengan Ichigo dan Rukia.. yah dan akhirnya aku buat fic ini XD Mohon bantuan dari para senpai dan minna-san untuk meriview fic gaje saya ini. ARIGATOU~

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Yeeey! Akhirnya aku bisa juga nge-update chapter 2.. aku sungguh-sungguh tidak percaya fic ku yang gaje ini ada yang nge-review..

Sebelumnya aku benar-benar minta maaf karena di chapter 1 kemaren ceritanya sangat pendek dan masih banyak Typo.. untuk itu aku berusaha di chapter 2 ini ceritanya lebih panjang.. tapi maaf jika masih banyak terdapat kesalahan.. maklum namanya juga manusia :D

Yosh! Sebelum memulai ceritanya aku ingin membalas review-review membangun yang diberikan oleh senpai-senpai baik hati ^_^

Zee3 konaqii : hahaha iya.. ini chapter 2 nya udah aku usahain lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya… Yosh! Arigatou reviewnya ^_^

Kokota : di chapter 2 ini udah aku jelasin kok kenapa Rukia bisa jadi saudara tiri Ichigo dan hari-hari mereka berdua penuh dengan kejutan XD… Baca terus yaa :) Arigatou reviewnya ^_^

Ichakun sin sin chi : makasih banyak ^^.. Tenang aja chapter 2 ini udah aku buat lebih panjang.. Baca terus yaa :) Arigatou reviewnya ^_^

Pyon : salam kenal juga ^^.. makasih, di novel cerita aslinya emang seru cuma ngga tau masih seru apa ngga ketika aku jadiin fic yang otomatis banyak yang di rubah.. Baca terus yaa :) Arigatou reviewnya ^_^

Shimamiya Hiru15 : wah, makasih banyak ^^.. ya, ini udah update chapter 2 nya.. dan di chapter 2 ini uda aku buat lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya.. jangan lupa baca terus yaa :) Arigatou reviewnya ^_^

Makasih banget sama senpai-senpai yang udah mereview fic gaje aku ini..

Aku jadi terharu… oke deh ngga usah banyak ngomong ini dia chapter 2 nya…

**Disclaimer :**

**Bleach tetap milik Tite Kubo seorang**

**Victory milik Luna Torashyngu**

**Genre : Romance and Family**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : ****Benarkah tinggal dengan saudara tiri sangat tidak menyenangkan? Kalo pertanyaan itu diajukan pada Ichigo, dia pasti sangat setuju. Paling tidak itulah yang ia alami ketika ia harus tinggal satu rumah dengan Rukia, adik tirinya yang cerewet, dan tomboy abis. Tingkah laku Rukia yang selalu membuat Ichigo sebal.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran, Gaje, dll…**

**~~LOVE DESTINY~~**

"Kamu Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo setengah berteriak.

Giliran cewek itu yang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Kamu benar-benar tidak tahu siapa aku?" Tanya cewek itu setengah terkejut sambil memandang Ichigo lekat-lekat.

"Hmm..kamu..Rukia?" ucap Ichigo sedikit salah tingkah karena ditatap oleh cewek itu.

"Ya iyalah! Emang siapa lagi!" jawab Rukia sebal atas kebodohan cowok di hadapannya ini.

Ichigo menepuk keningnya. Sekarang dia benar-benar sudah ingat.

"Jadi kamu benar-benar lupa sama pesan dari Tou-san?" akhirnya Rukia mengeluarkan suaranya setelah beberapa menit yang lalu mereka berdua terdiam.

"Pesan? Pesan apa? Oyaji memang pernah bilang kalau kamu mau datang, tapi Oyaji tidak pernah bilang kapan.." jawab Ichigo sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Lho? Bukannya Tou-san tadi malam telepon kesini? Yang nerima kan Yuzu, adik kamu" Jawab Rukia.

Yuzu? Pantesan aja! Semalam Ichigo pulang larut malam, dan Yuzu sudah tidur. Pasti adiknya itu lupa menyampaikan pesan Oyaji.

"Kenapa kamu tidak telepon aku?" Tanya Ichigo yang sempat terdiam beberapa detik.

"Malas! Lagian aku memang sudah berniat mau mencari alamat rumah kamu sendiri! Itung-itung keliling Tokyo! Yah lumayan, 5 kali nyasar" ucap Rukia sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

Rukia menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah.

"Eh, aku haus banget nih…boleh minta minum?" Tanya Rukia.

Ichigo hendak beranjak, tapi Rukia menahannya.

"Biar aku ambil sendiri aja. Dapurnya di mana?" Tanya Rukia sambil bangkit dari sofa.

"Tuh ada di belakang…" jawab Ichigo sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang rumahnya. Rukia kemudian melangkah menuju dapur, meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terdiam.

Ichigo, atau lengkapnya Kurosaki Ichigo putra dari Kurosaki Isshin dan Kurosaki Masaki. Sekarang Ichigo tinggal bertiga dengan kedua adik kembarnya Kurosaki Karin dan Kurosaki Yuzu yang masih duduk di kelas 2 SMP.

Saat Ichigo berusia 13 tahun, Masaki meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas ketika pulang dari Supermarket. Ichigo sangat terpukul atas kejadian yang menimpa orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Beruntung bagi Ichigo, dia masih memiliki ayah dan adik-adik yang selalu berusaha menghiburnya agar ia tidak terus-menerus larut dalam kesedihan. Berkat usaha keras yang dilakukan Isshin, Karin dan Yuzu, kini Ichigo sudah mulai melupakan kesedihannya walaupun belum sepenuhnya. Mereka pun mulai menjalani kehidupan seperti dulu walaupun telah kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga.

Akan tetapi 4 tahun kemudian, yaitu ketika umur Ichigo 17 tahun dan umur adik-adiknya 13 tahun, Isshin di tugaskan untuk bekerja di London dan di sana dia menikah dengan Kuchiki Hisana yang memiliki seorang anak perempuan hasil pernikahannya dengan mendiang suaminya, Kuchiki Byakuya yang meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu.

Setelah menikah Isshin tetap membiayai segala kebutuhan Ichigo dan adik-adiknya. Bahkan ayahnya pernah meminta mereka untuk pindah ke London dan sekolah di sana. Tetapi Ichigo menolak tawaran ayahnya. Selain tidak ingin meninggalkan sekolahnya di sini, dia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah yang penuh dengan kenangan-kenangan tentang ibunya ketika ibunya masih hidup dulu. Dan juga karena ia belum bisa menerima wanita yang sekarang menjadi ibu tirinya.

Isshin tidak bisa memaksa Ichigo. Tetapi Isshin tetap rutin mengirimi Ichigo uang untuk biaya hidupnya dan kedua adiknya setiap bulan.

Walaupun begitu, Ichigo tidak ingin menggantungkan diri dari uang kiriman ayahnya tersebut. Karena itu selain bersekolah, dia juga bekerja freelance sebagai penyiar di salah satu radio swasta yang cukup terkemuka di Tokyo. Sejauh ini dia merasa masih bisa mengatur waktu antara sekolah dan mengurus rumah, bergantian dengan kedua adiknya.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu ayahnya menelepon dan berkata bahwa anak wanita yang di nikahinya akan melanjutkan sekolah di Tokyo. Selama ini dia memang tidak ikut ke London, tetapi dia tinggal bersama pamannya di Paris. Setelah lulus SMP, dia ingin melanjutkan SMA nya di Tokyo. Karena itulah Isshin menyuruh dia untuk tinggal bersama Ichigo, Karin dan Yuzu. Awalnya Ichigo menolak, tetapi ayahnya terus memohon kepadanya agar dia menjaga dan mengawasi anak dari ibu tirinya itu seperti dia menjaga dan mengawasi adik-adiknya.

Ichigo tidak bisa menolak lagi. Dia hanya mengiyakan apa yang di katakan oleh ayahnya. Apalagi ayahnya berjanji akan menaikkan uang bulanan mereka. Lagipula selama ini Ichigo merasa kasian dan khawatir pada Karin dan Yuzu yang hanya berdua menjaga rumah pada malam hari ketika dia sedang siaran malam. Jadwal siaran Ichigo memang lebih sering malam, karena siangnya dia harus sekolah. Yah! Itulah resiko bekerja sambil sekolah.

Dulu sebelum ayahnya pergi ke London, mereka memang sempat memiliki pembantu. Tapi sejak ayahnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke London dan menikah lagi, Ichigo merasa tidak memerlukan pembantu lagi karena dia dan kedua adiknya dapat mengurus rumah dan diri mereka masing-masing.

Yah! Mudah-mudahan aja Rukia nanti tidak merepotkan. Siapa tau aja dengan dia berada di sini, dia dapat menjadi teman buat Karin dan Yuzu. Bahkan mungkin dirinya, walaupun Ichigo belum sepenuhnya menerima Rukia sebagai saudara tirinya. Biar bagaimanapun Rukia adalah anak dari wanita yang Ichigo anggap merebut posisi ibunya. Apalagi ternyata wajah Rukia sangat mirip dengan wajah ibunya, Kuchiki Hisana.

Ichigo tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Karin dan Yuzu nanti ketika mereka bertemu dengan Rukia.

**To Be Continued**

Yosh! Akhirnnya selesai juga chapter 2 nya… seneng rasanya banyak yang nge-review..

Yah semoga aja minna-san suka sama chapter 2 ini… dan tolong review-nya yaa..karena review dari minna-san sangat berharga ^_^

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

Huwaaa! Aku benar-benar minta maaf yaa minna-san atas kesalahan di chapter 2 kemaren… aku salah ngetik yang seharusnya Victory tapi malah ke ketiknya Destiny, juga atas kesalahan-kesalahan dan banyaknya Typo yang ada di chapter 2 kemaren.. white kan manusia juga yang sering melakukan kesalahan, tapi white janji bakalan memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan. Untuk itu aku minta kepada senpai-senpai untuk membantu aku memperbaiki kesalahan :D

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya minna-san dan makasih juga kepada senpai-senpai yang sudah me-review ^^ Arigatou..

Sebelumnya aku mau membalas review-review dulu :

nenk rukiakate : halo juga nenk kate-san,salam kenal juga…hahaha namanya lucu lho :D wah kita sama-sama author baru dong kalo gitu, tapi tetap aja nenk kate-san lebih berpengalaman dari aku.. makasih udah mau ngikutin cerita dari fic abal ini,,,aku sampe terharu lho XD *lebaay…hmm manggilnya sembarang aja boleh kok.. tetap baca yaa ^^

Arigatou review-nya..Byee~~ *sambil melambai-lambai juga

Pyon : hahaha iya..gomen Pyon-san kalau chap 2 nya masih pendek,, di chap 3 ini uda aku coba buat lebih panjang dari chap 2..Yaa Isshin itu ayahnya trus Hisana itu ibunya.. baca terus yaa ^^

Arigatou review-nya :D

Kurosaki violet : gomen kalau cerita di chap 2 kemaren pendek,,, tapi di chap 3 ini uda aku buat lebih panjang dari chap 2 kok.. baca terus yaa ^^

Arigatou review-nya :D

CloudyStrife Hiru15 : gomen Hiru-san klo masih banyak kesalahan di chap 2.. di chap 3 ini udah aku usahain biar ada romance nya..tapi maaf klo romance nya sedikit.. dan untuk konflik di chap ini belum ada tapi di chap selanjutnya pasti ada.. baca terus yaa ^^

Arigatou review-nya :D

delalice : yaa gakpapa kok delalice-san,,udah mau review aja aku udah senang banget :) wah sama dong, aku juga penggemar luna torashyngu. Tapi aku belum bisa di bilang fanatik sih.

Hahaha iya yang benar itu Victory bukan Destiny,,kemaren itu salah ngetik, jadi aku update ulang chap 2 nya.. hmm kayaknya gak deh soalnya klo ngikutin novelnya, fic ini hbsnya bkal lama..jd ntar ada perubahan yang aku buat.. ini udah update, jangan lupa baca terus yaa ^^

Arigatou review-nya :D

Yah itu dia balasan review untuk chap 2. Dan untuk Kyucchi-san, review-nya udah aku balas lewat PM.. Arigatou review-nya..

Yosh! Ini dia chapter 3 nya…

**Disclaimer :**

**Bleach tetap milik Tite Kubo seorang**

**Victory milik Luna Torashyngu**

**Genre : Romance and Family**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Benarkah tinggal dengan saudara tiri sangat tidak menyenangkan? Kalo pertanyaan itu diajukan pada Ichigo, dia pasti sangat setuju. Paling tidak itulah yang ia alami ketika ia harus tinggal satu rumah dengan Rukia, adik tirinya yang cerewet, dan tomboy abis. Tingkah laku Rukia yang selalu membuat Ichigo sebal.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran, Gaje, dll…**

**~~LOVE DESTINY~~**

"Hei!" teguran Rukia membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo.

Ternyata Rukia sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Topi hitamnya di lepas dan di letakkan di atas meja, sehingga rambutnya yang pendek itu tergerai dengan bebas. Ichigo terdiam, dia sangat terkejut melihat wajah Rukia yang terlihat sangat imut ketika rambutnya tergerai bebas.

"Ada apa? Kok bengong?" tanya Rukia yang sadar bahwa Ichigo sedang menatapnya.

"Ng..ti- tidak ada apa-apa kok!" jawab Ichigo gugup karena ketangkap basah sedang memandangi Rukia.

Untung bagi Ichigo, Rukia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Maaf ya kalau aku main asal masuk aja! Habis aku sudah tidak tahan nih! Hauss..," kata Rukia sambil mengusap-usap tenggorokannya.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Ichigo sambil memperhatikan Rukia yang sedang minum. Tetapi kali ini dengan sangat hati-hati agar Ichigo tidak ketangkap basah lagi oleh Rukia.

Cewek itu sungguh di luar bayangan Ichigo mengenai saudara tirinya yang umurnya sekitar 2 tahun lebih muda daripada dirinya. Ketika ayahnya mengatakan bahwa Rukia akan tinggal di sini, yang terbayang di benak Ichigo adalah kerepotan mengawasi cewek ABG yang feminim dan sedikit manja, seperti Yuzu. Tapi Rukia berbeda. Gayanya seperti anak laki-laki, mirip dengan Karin yang tomboy.

Ayahnya memang mengatakan Rukia agak nakal. Tapi kenakalan seperti apa, ayahnya tidak menjelaskannya. Mudah-mudahan cuma kenakalan remaja biasa, bukan menjurus pada hal-hal yang negative. Soalnya terus terang, mengawasi Karin dan Yuzu saja sangat berat bagi Ichigo. Jika terlalu longgar, Ichigo takut kedua adiknya akan terjerumus ke dalam pergaulan yang salah. Tetapi jika terlalu ketat, dia takut Karin dan Yuzu akan merasa terkekang. Untunglah, walaupun mereka berdua kurang mendapat kasih sayang seorang ibu, Karin dan Yuzu tumbuh menjadi anak-anak yang baik dan mereka selalu taat kepada Ichigo maupun ayahnya.

"Tas kamu masukin ke kamar aja," ujar Ichigo.

"Oya, kamarku di mana?" tanya Rukia

"Ngg..di kamar bawah." jawab Ichigo sambil menunjuk pintu sebuah ruangan yang terletak di dekat ruang tengah.

"Di situ?" ucap Rukia memastikan.

"Iya." jawab Ichigo singkat.

Satu jam berlalu. Ichigo yang sudah tidak mengantuk lagi langsung membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Dia ada janji ke rumah salah seorang teman baik-nya. Sejenak hatinya sempat ragu. Apa dia mesti ninggalin Rukia yang baru aja datang sendirian di rumah? Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa? Kalau Karin dan Yuzu datang bagaimana? Apa Rukia dapat di percaya? Begitu banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya.

Ichigo melihat jam dinding di ruang tamu. Jam Sembilan! Dan walau lagi libur, Yuzu tetap latihan PMR di sekolahnya, paling cepat dia pulang jam 11 siang. Sedangkan Karin sekarang lagi bermain bola bersama teman-temannya dan baru pulang ketika jam 1 siang. Mudah-mudahan aja dia bisa pulang sebelum Karin dan Yuzu pulang.

"Rukiaaa…," panggil Ichigo.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Woy..Midget…" Ichigo mengulangi panggilannya.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Rukia. Dengan penasaran Ichigo menuju kamar Rukia. Pintu kamarnya setengah terbuka.

"Ruk…" ujar Ichigo pelan di depan pintu. Dia tidak langsung masuk. Takut kalau-kalau misalnya Rukia sedang ganti baju. Wajah Ichigo pun langsung memerah ketika membayangkan Rukia yang sedang ganti baju.

"Argh! Kenapa aku jadi mikirin hal begituan sih! Sial!" jerit Ichigo di dalam hati sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Masih tetap hening.

Akhirnya Ichigo memberanikan dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar Rukia. Dan apa yang di lihatnya benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Di tempat tidur yang masih acak-acakan, Rukia diam sambil terlentang. Ichigo pun kemudian mendekat. Ternyata Rukia ketiduran dengan pakaian yang masih sama ketika dia datang, hanya jaket dan sepatunya aja yang di lepas. Ichigo melihat wajah Rukia yang terlihat sangat imut ketika sedang tidur. Butiran keringat segede jagung menetes di wajahnya.

"Mungkin dia kelelahan." batin Ichigo sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kemudian Ichigo melirik ke arah ranselnya yang berada di samping tempat tidur.

"Bahkan isi ranselnya aja belum sempat dia keluarkan." Ucap Ichigo pelan takut suaranya dapat membangunkan Rukia. Melihat itu, Ichigo tidak tega meninggalkan Rukia sendirian di rumah.

"Halo, Ishida? Ini aku, Ichigo! Maaf aku tidak bisa pergi sekarang! Aku ada perlu di rumah. Mungkin nanti siang ketika Karin atau Yuzu pulang, aku ke rumah kamu," kata Ichigo di ujung telepon.

**~~LOVE DESTINY~~**

Harapan Ichigo agar kedatangan Rukia tidak merepotkan dirinya ternyata tidak terwujud. Baru aja Rukia pindah, malamnya Isshin menelepon. Awalnya cuma menanyakan kabar Rukia, dan minta Ichigo untuk membantu Rukia saat pertama kali masuk SMA barunya. Tapi pas menanyakan kamar Rukia, dan Ichigo menjawab ada di bawah, Isshin langsung memaksa Ichigo untuk tukaran kamar dengan Rukia. Alasannya tidak baik anak perempuan tidur di kamar bawah sendirian, juga biar kamar Rukia dekat dengan kamar Karin dan Yuzu yang memang tidur berdua dalam satu kamar.

Mulanya Ichigo keberatan. Selain kamar yang di bawah lebih kecil, dia juga malas memindahkan barang-barangnya, dan menata ulang kamar baru. Sebenarnya ada satu kamar lagi di belakang, bekas kamar pembantu mereka dulu. Tapi sekarang kamar tersebut sudah menjadi gudang. Karena ayahnya terus mendesak, terpaksa Ichigo setuju.

Pagi harinya, Ichigo langsung kerja bakti memindahkan barang-barangnya ke kamar bawah. Benar-benar melelahkan, apalagi barang-barangnya tergolong banyak, seperti baju, computer, dan _CD player,_ sampai barang-barang aneh seperti aksesoris dan pernak-pernik, serta barang-barang 'ajaib' lainnya. Karin sampai ngakak melihat kakaknya bolak-balik naik-turun tangga sambil membawa barang-barang.

Yang bikin Ichigo kesal setengah mati, Rukia sama sekali tidak membantu. Dia malah pergi keluar bersama Karin dan Yuzu. Katanya sih mau jogging sebentar, sekaligus mengenal daerah sekeliling kompleks tempat tinggalnya yang baru. Sok akrab banget tuh anak!

Tapi tidak di sangka, ternyata kedua adiknya langsung akrab dengan kakak tirinya. Bahkan Karin yang tidak mudah akrab dengan orang lain apalagi orang asing yang baru di kenalnya, langsung akrab dengan Rukia. Tadi malam mereka mengobrol lama sekali di kamar Karin dan Yuzu sampai cekikikan, walaupun hanya Rukia dan Yuzu yang cekikikan sedangkan Karin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Yah! Mungkin karena selama ini mereka berdua tidak mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan sehingga mereka berdua bisa langsung akrab dengan Rukia.

Sudah jam Sembilan Rukia belum pulang juga, sehingga Ichigo terpaksa kerja sendirian. Dia sempat merasa khawatir kenapa mereka bertiga belum juga pulang. Ichigo tidak mencoba menghubungi HP Rukia karena cewek itu tidak membawa HP-nya. Ichigo tau, karena tadi dia yang memindahkan HP Rukia ke kamar atas.

Saat Ichigo sedang sibuk berpikir, pintu depan terbuka. Rukia masuk sambil menenteng kantong plastik hitam. Di telinganya tergantung sepasang _earphone_ yang terhubung dengan iPod yang digantung di lengan kirinya.

"Karin dan Yuzu mana?" tanya Ichigo yang heran melihat Rukia yang datang sendirian.

"Oh mereka! Tadi itu, Karin pergi bermain bola bersama teman-temannya sedangkan Yuzu pergi ke rumah temannya, katanya sih ada kerja kelompok. Oh iya, gmana? Udah beres? Kok malah duduk?" ucap Rukia sambil melepas _earphone_-nya.

Ichigo mendengus. _Datang-datang_ _langsung nuduh! Tidak tahu apa baju sudah basah kuyup keringetan seperti ini!_

Rukia kemudian meletakkan kantong plastik yang dibawanya di meja makan.

"Barang-barangku udah ada di atas semua?" tanya Rukia.

"Udah!" jawab Ichigo pendek.

Rukia tersenyum melihat raut muka Ichigo yang kusut. Ichigo yang melihat senyum di wajah Rukia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya agar Rukia tidak melihat rona merah yang ada di wajahnya.

"Makasih ya!" kata Rukia sambil menaiki tangga. Di tengah-tengah anak tangga, dia berhenti.

"Oh iya, tadi aku beli bubur ayam di depan. Tapi aku tidak tahu kamu suka bubur ayam apa tidak, jadi aku cuma beli satu bungkus aja. Maaf ya! Aku kasih tau ini supaya tidak ilang aja tuh bubur yang ada di atas meja! Habis laper banget nih! Aku mau mandi dulu," lanjutnya.

_Kirain mau ngasih! _Batin Ichigo kesal. Soalnya dia juga laper banget. Apalagi tadi dia habis kerja rodi.

"Kok kamar aku masih berantakan sih!" teriak Rukia dari kamar atas.

Kali ini kesabaran Ichigo benar-benar sudah habis.

"Beresin aja sendiri! Itu kan kamar kamu! Udah aku bantuin juga!" teriak Ichigo tidak kalah kerasnya dengan Rukia.

Rukia tidak menjawab, sehingga beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening. Dengan kesal Ichigo menuju kamar barunya di bawah, yang juga masih sangat berantakan. Kerja bakti babak kedua di mulai!

**~~LOVE DESTINY~~**

Penderitaan Ichigo belum hilang. Saat sekolah udah di mulai, dia harus nganterin Rukia dulu di hari pertamanya sekolah. Lagi-lagi karena didesak oleh ayahnya. Rukia tidak satu sekolah dengan Ichigo. Dia sekolah di SMA Rukongai. Ya, karena nilainya tidak mencukupi untuk masuk ke SMA Seireitei tempat Ichigo sekolah. Rukia sendiri sebetulnya juga bersedia pergi sendiri tanpa diantar Ichigo. Alasan ayahnya, Rukia belum benar-benar hafal daerah Tokyo dan sekitarnya. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia nyasar? Ichigo sendiri sebetulnya tidak percaya orang kayak Rukia bisa nyasar. Malahan menurut Ichigo, tuh anak sepertinya lebih senang kalau nyasar, jadi bisa sekalian jalan-jalan. Tapi namanya juga orangtua, ayahnya khawatir Rukia mengalami kesulitan di hari pertamanya sekolah.

Begitulah, pagi-pagi Ichigo udah ngebut dengan motornya, berboncengan dengan Rukia. Ichigo mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, seolah-olah dia sengaja memancing kengerian Rukia. Tapi anehnya, Rukia sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Sepanjang perjalanan dia hanya diam membiarkan dirinya diterpa angin kencang di perjalanan.

Memasuki kompleks SMA Rukongai, Ichigo memperlambat laju motornya. Beberapa meter dekat pintu gerbang, dia berhenti. Suasana di sekitar sekolah memang masih sepi. Maklum baru jam 6 pagi. Rukia memang harus datang lebih awal karena sebagai murid baru dia harus ikut Masa Orientasi Siswa atau sering disebut MOS.

"Kata Yuzu kamu juga jadi panitia MOS di sekolah kamu, ya? Kok kamu tidak pergi pagi-pagi?" tanya Rukia membuka keheningan. Dia melihat beberapa siswa panitia MOS berjaga di depan pagar. Itu bisa dilihat dari pita hitam yang melingkar di lengan kanan seragam SMA mereka.

"PP? Apaan tuh? Pulang-Pergi?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Bukan lah! PP itu Pengawas Panitia. Aku mengawasi panitia, kalau-kalau ada yang tidak sesuai sama aturan." jawab Ichigo yang geli dengan pertanyaan Rukia.

"Oooo...gitu. Sekolah kamu jauh tidak dari sini?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Tadi di perempatan jalan, belok kanan…" jawab Ichigo.

"Jauh?"

"Lumayan. Emang kenapa?"

"Tidak. Cuma ingin tau aja."

Sewaktu hendak masuk ke area sekolah, Rukia dicegat dua panitia, seorang cewek dan seorang cowok.

"Kamu siswi baru?" tanya panitia cewek itu dengan suara setengah membentak dan wajah sengaja digalak-galakin. Mungkin biar kelihatan berwibawa, sambil memandang ke seluruh tubuh Rukia yang masih mengenakan seragam SMP. Iseng, Ichigo memperhatikan panitia cewek itu. Wajahnya lumayan juga. Setelah ngebentak Rukia, panitia cewek itu sempat melirik ke arah Ichigo, dan buru-buru memalingkan wajah saat tahu bahwa Ichigo sedang memandangi dirinya.

"Iya," jawab Rukia pendek.

Karena jaraknya cukup jauh, Ichigo tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Rukia dan kakak kelasnya. Apalagi keadaan udah mulai rame dengan anak-anak baru lainnya yang udah mulai berdatangan. Tapi Ichigo kemudian melihat salah seorang panitia cewek mencekal tangan Rukia dan membawanya masuk ke sekolah.

_Ada apa ini? _tanya Ichigo didalam hati.

Ichigo pun menemukan jawabannya saat melihat anak-anak baru yang lain. Selain memakai seragam SMP asal masing-masing, mereka juga memakai aksesoris yang rada-rada aneh. Yang cewek rambutnya dikepang dua dan diikat pita merah dan biru, sedangkan yang cowok memakai kaus kaki sepak bola setinggi lutut dengan warna merah di kaki kiri dan warna biru di kaki kanan. Mereka juga membawa tas sekolah yang terbuat dari karung beras dan tali rafia sebagai gantungannya, yang menurut Ichigo pasti merupakan tugas dari panitia.

Pantes aja panitia yang tadi nge-bentak Rukia. Rukia kan tidak memakai apa-apa selain seragam SMP-nya. Tas sekolahnya juga tas ransel biasa. Pokoknya seperti mau berangkat sekolah biasa aja. Ichigo tidak tahu apa Rukia memang tidak tahu soal ini, atau pura-pura tidak tahu. Lagian menurut Ichigo itu anak terlalu cuek pada saat pendaftaran ulang, padahal biasanya di situ murid udah dikasih tau harus ngapain dan membawa apa saja saat masuk di hari pertama sekolah.

Ichigo menyeringai membayangkan hukuman apa yang nanti bakalan diterima oleh adik tirinya itu._ Biar tau rasa dia! kata _Ichigo didalam hati.

**~~LOVE DESTINY~~**

Rukia memang benar-benar nakal. Setelah hari pertama MOS dia tidak memakai aksesoris dan membawa semua ketentuan yang disyaratkan untuk anak baru, hari-hari berikutnya dia sering datang terlambat. Alasannya sederhana, dia nonton TV sampai larut malam. Cewek itu baru muncul di sekolah ketika mau bel masuk, padahal peserta MOS diwajibkan hadir setengah jam sebelumnya, buat apel pagi dan pemeriksaan tugas di lapangan. Kontan saja, sesampainya di sekolah, cewek itu sering menjadi sasaran panitia yang udah setia menunggu di gerbang sekolah. Tapi dasar Rukia keras kepala, dia cuek aja. Bahkan saking cueknya, beberapa kakak kelasnya yang cewek gemas melihat kelakuan Rukia, bahkan ada yang berniat menculiknya dan mengerjainya habis-habisan. Untung saja hal itu dicegah oleh Kaien Shiba dari kelas 2 IPA 2, sang ketua MOS.

"Saat ini MOS kita sedang diawasi dengan ketat! Untuk itu jangan berbuat sesuatu di luar acara yang dapat merusak pelaksanaan MOS ini!" ujar Kaien mengingatkan anggota panitia yang lain.

Kaien bukan cuma mengingatkan anak buahnya saja. Dia juga aktif mengontrol setiap tindakan anggota panitia lainnya. Rukia sering bertemu Kaien, karena ruang eksekusi bagi peserta yang dianggap bersalah berdekatan dengan posko panitia, selain itu Kaien juga sering berada di ruang eksekusi. Karena sering bertemu dalam waktu yang lama, Rukia jadi suka melihat wajah Kaien yang memang sangat tampan itu dan juga wajah Kaien yang terlihat mirip dengan wajah Ichigo, saudara tirinya itu. Bahkan saking sukanya, kadang-kadang Rukia sengaja membuat kesalahan agar dibawa ke ruang eksekusi, dengan harapan dapat bertemu dengan Kaien. Karena itu dia kecewa banget kalau ternyata Kaien lagi tidak berada di ruang eksekusi.

Ternyata Kaien merupakan salah satu anggota panitia yang menjadi favorit para cewek-cewek, baik di kalangan peserta MOS cewek, atau sesama panitia. Oleh karena itu, tidak heran kalau dari hari ke hari penyelenggaraan MOS, ruang eksekusi makin ramai oleh anak-anak baru yang melakukan pelanggaran. Dan hampir seluruhnya yang melakukan pelanggaran itu cewek, termasuk Rukia. Ada-ada aja pelanggaran yang dilakukan, bahkan sampai ada yang mengaku kelupaan memakai pita!

_Ternyata bukan cuma aku aja, tapi mereka juga!" _ucap Rukia didalam hati.

**To Be Continued**

Yaa ini dia chapter 3 nya minna-san.. maaf klo masih banyak kesalahan, Typo dan kependekan.. jangan lupa review-nya yaa minna-san.. Flame juga diterima kok,, tapi Flame yang membangun yah :D Jaa ne ^^

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
